Charmed: Destiny Altered
by SabSpellman87
Summary: In SHort. Prue doesn't die. they still find Paige. However Paige isn't the sister who is half-whitelighter!
1. Alt Season 3 ending

Charmed

Alt season 3 ending

**Prue: **Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save.

**Dr. Griffiths: **They?

**Prue: **Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin.

**Dr. Griffiths: **Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her. (He laughs.)

**Prue: **O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but...

(She stops.)

**Piper: **What?

**Prue: **I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe? (No answer.) Phoebe, are you there? (A tornado of wind twists through the front door.) Phoebe, where are you?

(The tornado knocks Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder is heard, the tornado calms down and Shax appears.)

**Dr. Griffiths: **Dear god.

**Prue: **No!

Prue gets up and runs in front of Dr. Griffiths. Shax throws an energyball, however before impact Prue orbs out. The energyball flies into Dr. Griffith, causing him to fly into a window. Leo and Phoebe orb in just in time to see Prue do the same. As their jaws drop, piper throws her hands up and blasts Shax into the wind which flies out the manor, slamming the doors and crashing the windows. Fade out to black.


	2. Note from Author

Note From Author

**The first few episodes will be mostly straight episodes with necessary changes, however I plan to get original around the 3rd or 4th ep.**


	3. Another Wicca This Way Comes? Part 1

Charmed: Destiny Altered

Another Wicca This way Comes?

**Teaser**

**(Scene: Halliwell Manor. August 2, 1977. A young Patricia Halliwell is holding a white bundle and crying quietly, as her mother, Penelope Halliwell, paces the attic floor.)**

**Penny: Patty, he'll be here any minute.**

**Patty: Mom, I can't do this.**

**Penny sighs, and goes to comfort her daughter.**

**Penny: She'll have a good home, and she'll be loved. Besides, the Grand Design will ensure she's reunited with the girls. Phoebe saw it in a premonition. (to herself) That reminds me, I have to bind the powers.**

**Patty: Not that. I can't lie to Sam again.**

**Penny (sternly): Patricia, I forbid you to tell that man the truth.**

**Patty (angrily): I will not lie to him about his daughter!**

**Penny opens her mouth to argue, but a shower of orbs stop her. A tall, grayish-haired man with blue eyes appeared.**

**Sam: Hello Penny. Patty.**

**Patty and Penny share a look.**

**Patty: Sam, we need to talk...**

**[Scene: South Bay Social Services. A young brunette woman, named Paige Matthews, is seated at her desk and pops in a CD into her computer. She turns her attention to the computer screen.]**

**Woman:**** Social services. May I help you?**

**Paige:**** Printing! (She notices that a mysterious wind blows out her lit candle. She gets up from her chair and takes a few steps to her right. Paige's back is turned when a newspaper mysteriously appears, landing on the floor next to Paige. She turns and bends over to pick up the newspaper. She looks around.)**

**Woman:**** South Bay Social Services. May I help you? (She glances at the paper, noticing the obituary section, informing about Dr. Griffith's Death and where and when the funeral will be held. The obituary reads: Dr. Griffith... "Funeral Services will be held today at Memorial Cemetery, 11:00AM.)**

**Cowan:**** Paige, you find that study yet? (Paige's boss, Mr. Cowan, emerges from his office and sees her reading the article. He goes up to her.) Paige, did you hear me? (Paige continues to keep her eye on Dr. Griffith's obituary and grabs her jacket.) **

**Paige:**** Yeah. It's in the printer. I'm sorry, I have to go. (She begins to leave.)**

**Cowan:**** What do you mean go? Go where? Paige! Hey, Paige!**

**Opening Credits**

**Act 1**

**[Scene: Manor. Parlor. Phoebe, dressed for the funeral, adjust some flowers on the table. She walks into the living room, where Piper, dressed in a dark dress, is sitting on the chair, staring vacantly at the floor bearing the kind of grief only a witch who's lost a Innocent knows. She gives her sister a small smile.]**

**Phoebe:**** Can I get you anything? (She touches her tenderly on the shoulder. She looks up at her.)**

**Piper:**** No thanks Pheebs.**

**(Phoebe waters a plant and fiddles with a few plants. Phoebe looks up to find Leo entering the parlor with Cole. Both men are dressed in suits.)**

**Leo:**** Look who's back.**

**Phoebe:**** Cole! (She runs to him and embraces him in her arms and then releases him.) I was afraid you weren't going to make it to the funeral.**

**Cole:**** Well, I - I can't make it… or, shouldn't anyway. The Source has got every demonic bounty hunter out there looking for me.**

**Phoebe:**** Yeah. So what else is new?**

**Cole:**** This is different. Saving you makes it a different, makes me a traitor - and he not going to stop until he finds me and I don't want that happening at Dr. Griffith's funeral.**

**Phoebe:**** So, we'll protect you.**

**Cole:**** You can't protect me.**

**Phoebe:**** Why not? We're the Charmed Ones. I don't understand. Isn't it harder to track a demon in a cemetery, Cole? You have to go. I need you there.**

**(Cole nods. Piper escorts Darryl in through the front door.)**

**Darryl:**** Hey, how are you holdin' up?**

**Phoebe:**** Okay. (She and Darryl hug and slowly step away from each other.) It's sweet of you to stop by.**

**Darryl:**** Had to**

**(Leo moves over to hug his wife, who's struggling to hold it all together.)**

**[Scene: Prue's bedroom. Prue's partially dressed, sitting in front of the mirror, lost in her thoughts, absentmindedly brushing her hair. A beat later, Phoebe eases open the door and enters.]**

**Phoebe****:**** Prue? (She doesn't react, just keeps brushing. Phoebe approaches her.) Honey, we have to go.**

**Prue****:**** I don't want to go.**

**Phoebe****:**** Why not? (Phoebe kneels down beside her.)**

**Prue****:**** Because if I go, that'll mean that Dr. Griffith's really dead, and I don't think I can handle that.**

**Phoebe****:**** We can handle it together. (Prue shakes her head.)**

**Prue****:**** I've never failed. I've always succeeded. This is the second Innocent I've lost. **

**Phoebe****:**** Prue... **

**Prue****:**** Why couldn't save him?**

**Phoebe****:**** We tried.**

**Prue****:**** But we didn't. Why did they orb me out?**

**Phoebe****:**** The Elders? They couldn't. They don't have that kind of power.**

**Prue****:**** Then what the hell happened? (She gets up, walks away from her, and finds a Kleenex. Phoebe follows.)**

**Phoebe****:**** It's okay to be angry…**

**Prue****:**** I'm not angry. I am furious! Don't you understand? The wrong person survived! I survived because I'm Charmed, but he should have survived because he was the Innocent!**

**[Scene: Underworld. A darkly cloaked figure appears in front of a shadowy figure known as the Oracle.]**

**Oracle:**** May I be seen?**

**The Source:**** Have you found Belthazor?**

**Oracle:**** No, something else... (He considers that for a beat, then turns and waves his clawed hand at The Oracle. A creepy but sexy young woman, materializes from the depths, stroking her ever-present crystal ball.) Something more important, perhaps.**

**The Source:**** Nothing is more important.**

**Oracle:**** Not even The Charmed Ones?**

**(The Source turns back to the Oracle as she looks into her crystal ball, sees whips of smoke forming inside.)**

**The Source:**** What do you see?**

**Oracle:**** I see – a witch's family secret. I see... another.**

**(Scene: Mausoleum. Phoebe spots the last mourner comforting Dr. Griffith's mother-Paige.)**

**Paige I'm so sorry for your loss.**

**Mrs. Griffith: Thank you.**

**Paige turns to leave, but Phoebe steps forward.**

**Phoebe:**** Have we met before?**

**Paige:**** No. I don't... I don't think so.**

**Phoebe: I'm…**

**Paige: Phoebe Halliwell. I know.**

**(Phoebe shakes Paige's hand -- then gets hit with a powerful premonition: Paige is on a skyscraper rooftop helipad. She screams as she squeezes her eyes shut in fear as the demon Shax gestures and sends a concessive blast toward her to kill her. Phoebe stumbles to the floor after her premonition ends.)**

**Piper:**** Phoebe. **

**Leo:**** Phoebe?**

**(Prue, Piper, Leo, Darryl, and Cole rush over to her as Paige, oblivious, but not wanting to stick around, leaves. Leo and Victor help Phoebe stand up.)**

**Prue:**** Are you all right?**

**Phoebe:**** I saw him... the demon that killed Dr. Griffith.**

**Leo:**** Shax? What was he doing?**

**Phoebe:**** He was killing that girl.**

**Piper:**** What girl?**

**Phoebe:**** The one I was just talking to. We've gotta go find her...**

**(2 Bounty Hunters suddenly materialize on either side of Cole and immediately fire lightning bolts at him. Cole dives, just barely avoiding the bolts, which blow up the altar.)**

**Leo:**** Go. Go.**

**(Leo pulls Darryl behind a pillar for safety. He looks on in disbelief. Cole rolls, comes up firing, vanquishing Bounty Hunter #1, but Bounty Hunter #2 appears. Before he can kill Cole, though, Phoebe runs up and knocks him to the ground with an expert martial arts move.)**

**Prue:**** Stop it. (Bounty Hunter #2 spins to fire at Phoebe, but Cole fires an energy ball at the Bounty Hunter, blowing him up in a shower of fiery sparks. Prue lets out an irritated, angry yell.) Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!! Damn it! This is his funeral, for God's sake! Can't we at least bury him in peace?! Is that too much to ask?!**

**(A vase of flowers orbs into the wall. She then storms out in tears.)**

**Act 2**

**(Scene: Prue storms in followed by Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Cole.)**

**Phoebe:**** I didn't see her anywhere.**

**Leo:**** Who?**

**Phoebe:**** The girl from my premonition.**

**Cole:**** You sure didn't recognize her from anywhere? (She sighs.)**

**Phoebe:**** Well, she did look familiar like I've seen her somewhere before. But somehow, we got to find her before nightfall, or else…**

**Leo:**** Maybe you should just try and focus on the girl. You said she was attacked on a rooftop?**

**Phoebe:**** Yeah. One with a heli-pad… but it a tall building, although, there were a lot of taller ones around it.**

**Leo:**** Okay, so we just need to figure out which building it was before Shax does. (Piper walks up to them.)**

**Prue:**** And do what exactly? You can't defeat Shax, (pause) not without the Power of Three.**

**Phoebe: Uh, Prue. We're the Charmed Ones. We are the Power of Three.**

**Prue: Not anymore. Before the funeral, I talked to Grams. She told that Mom's whitelighter, Sam, is my father, which makes my half-whitelighter (pause) and your half-sister. The prophecy indicates three **_**sisters**_**. Even if did include half-sisters, the three sisters must each have a different power of Melinda Warren's. I don't any-more. **

**Phoebe: But you've said Power of Three spells.**

**Leo: Well, she wasn't half-whitelighter, then. There was no influence from her whitelighter side. Once her whitelighter side awakened, Prue didn't fit into the category of a whitelighter.**

**Prue: According to Grams, I'm supposed to help Leo guide you on your Charmed destiny.**

**Piper (angrily): What Charmed destiny?**

**Leo: Piper…**

**Piper:**** No, Leo, I won't. I don't want to do this anymore, okay? It-It's over! You can tell them that we buried their precious Charmed Ones when we buried Dr. Griffith. (She spins and stalks up the stairs. Leo starts to follow, but Phoebe stops him.)**

**Phoebe:**** No, leave her be. She needs to be alone. Look, I don't know where we go from here, but I do know that I can't let that girl die.**

**Cole:**** The question remains, how are you going to stop Shax without the Power of Three to say the vanquishing spell?**

**Phoebe:**** I'm hoping that a demon, a witch (she looks at Prue) and a half-witch, half-whitelighter fighting together might be enough. Interested?**

**Prue just nods.**

**Cole:**** Why not? It's better sitting around waiting for the next bounty hunter to attack.**

**[Cut to Underworld. The Source materializes in a fiery display.]**

**The Source:**** Anything? (The Oracle, still coiled around her smoke-filled crystal ball, looks up from it.)**

**Oracle:**** Unfortunately since the last attack, Belthazor has been very elusive -**

**The Source:**** Leave Belthazor to the bounty hunters. What about the other?**

**(The Oracle confidently waves her hand over the crystal ball.)**

**Oracle:**** Her future's becoming much more clear. And, it appears, short-lived... (The crystal ball shows swirling smoke inside as it begins to form into the image of a dancing woman, Paige.)**

**[Cut to P3. Paige is dancing with her boyfriend, Shane. The club is hopping - a hot band lights up the place. The song ends, the crowd cheers, then Paige and Shane drifts over to their table and sit. Paige looks distracted, distant.]**

**Shane:**** You all right?**

**Paige:**** Me? Yeah, why?**

**Shane:**** Well, you seem... a little quieter than usual. That's all.**

**Paige:**** What makes you think I'm not like this all of the time.**

**Shane:**** Well, we've been dating for a month now. So, I think I'd know. (To a passing waitress) Uh, hey, can we get a couple of long necks?**

**Waitress:**** Sure.**

**Paige:**** (To waitress) Make mine a mineral water, please? **

**Waitress:**** Mm-mmm. **

**Paige:**** (To waitress) Thanks. (The waitress notes the order and leaves.) So much for how well you know me cowboy. I don't drink. I used to have kind of a problem during liquids… lot of problems, actually, but that's all behind me.**

**Shane:**** Do you want to go someplace else, or…?**

**Paige:**** No, no, no, I like it here. Gosh. I should. I've been coming to P3 for the last year or so, on and off. I mean, ever since that...**

**Shane:**** Ever since what?**

**Paige:**** Oh, never mind. It's boring. (Pause) All right, but if I tell you all about Paige and you use it against me, I will get out my voodoo doll and make you sorry you're a man. (Pauses) So my sad story is that I'm adopted, only it's not so sad because I loved my parents, God rest. So after they died, I went searching for my birth mother, hoping to get some answers. (She begins to doodle on a napkin.) I went to the police, found the church I got dumped at... I checked around. I figured she must've lived near here, you know? They even thought I might've been... related to the Halliwell sisters for a minute, but their Mom died a long time ago, so I gave up on that.**

**Shane:**** Well, did you ever meet the sisters, ask them about it or...**

**Paige:**** Yeah right. "Hi. I think your Mom might've abandoned me at birth. What's for dinner?" No. I don't think so. (The waitress brings them their drinks, allowing Paige to lean back, try to end this painful topic. Shane, though, cares, wants to know more.)**

**Waitress:**** Here you are.**

**Paige:**** Thanks.**

**Waitress:**** You're welcome**

**Shane:**** So that, that still doesn't explain why you keep coming here.**

**Paige:**** Well, one of the sisters… owns it, so… I don't know. I guess I just kind of feel - connected somehow. That's why I went to the funeral today. I just felt like I had to. Okay. I sound certifiably insane. Good job, Paige. Way a go. (Shane, touched, shuts her up by leaning in and giving her a kiss. She responds, then pulls back slightly, allowing her vulnerability to show.) Don't hurt me, okay? I can't handle anymore right now. (His answer is another kiss, deeper, meaningful. She accepts it, returns the passion. They part, stare into each other's eyes. Hers are ablaze.) Come on. I have something to show you.**

**(Shane hurriedly tosses a twenty on the table. They leave. The cocktail napkin Paige was doodling on had a drawing of a rough version of the triquetra, the Power of Three.)**

**(Scene: Skyscraper. Prue and Phoebe are bundled up. Cole approaches from behind, handing Phoebe a thermostat cup of coffee.]**

**Cole:**** Here. (Phoebe lowers the binoculars, turns to take the cup.)**

**Phoebe:**** Oh, thanks. I think this is the right place. But maybe we should try one of the other rooftops just to make sure.**

**Cole:**** Or maybe we should follow your first instincts and stay right here.**

**Phoebe:**** Okay. But, what if I'm wrong? That girl will get killed.**

**Prue:**** You can't save every innocent, Phoebe, or stop every demon. **

**Phoebe:**** Yeah. Well, I have to stop this one. I just hope that by me saying the vanquishing spell, it wounds him enough that you can take him out. (Cole snuggles from behind.)**

**Cole:**** I got a better idea. How about you and me go someplace? You know? Drop off the face of the earth together, disappear?**

**Phoebe:**** Hmm. Don't tempt me.**

**Cole:**** Things have changed, Phoebe. We can't pretend we can go on like this. It's only a matter of time before The Source finds me, which means every minute you're with me, you're in danger.**

**Phoebe:**** I've lost too much already Cole. I'm not losing you, too. **

**Prue:**** Ooh, looks like your instincts were right.**

**Phoebe:**** We've gotta shimmer over there! (She turns and raises binoculars.)**

**Prue:**** And tell her what? That a demon's gonna attack? I think we should stay right here. (They wait as Paige, oblivious to the looming danger, leads a reluctant Shane to the center of the heli-pad.)**

**Shane:**** Aren't you afraid that we're gonna to get caught?**

**Paige:**** I like an element of danger. (She lets go of his hand, then spins around, arms out wide, looking up at the stars, free.) Oh. Look at the stars. They're so beautiful! They make me feel... free. (She takes off her jacket slightly He kisses her. Meanwhile, Phoebe lowers the binoculars and turns away. Cole is still looking.)**

**Phoebe:**** All right, any ideas?**

**Cole:**** A couple. (Phoebe smacks him.)**

**Phoebe:**** I meant about what we do now. I mean, we can't just keep watching, it's not right.**

**(Cole takes the binoculars from Phoebe and takes a look.)**

**Cole:**** You're right. We shouldn't just keep watching. (Phoebe blocks his view.)**

**Phoebe:**** Okay, very good. (A moving tornado materializes out of thin air and races toward the unsuspecting lovers. The demon, Shax, appears and fires a concussive blast. Paige opens her eyes at the last second and sees it over Shane's shoulder.)**

**Paige:**** Shane!!**

**(The blast makes Shane go flying backwards, knocking himself out. Paige screams. Shax throws another concussive blast at Paige. Paige raises her hand, and the blast soars back into Shax. It wounds him, she stared at her hand in fear.** **Realizing that she's still alive, somehow. Paige turns the other way and runs to the roof access tower. Shax, surprised at her power, turns back into a tornado and follows.)**

**Phoebe: She's a witch? Did you see that? She's a witch!**

**Cole:**** Come on! (Cole grabs her and shimmers out with her. Prue orbs after them)**

**[Cut to Paige, running for her life, scampers down the stairs onto the catwalk then stops as she hears the ominous sound of the tornado approaching. She slowly turns to see Shax standing there. But before he can throw another concussive blast, he stops as he sees Cole and Phoebe shimmer in and Prue orbs in. Paige turns, just in time to see the tail end of the shimmer and orb, shocked.]**

**Paige:**** What the hell?**

**Phoebe:**** Get outta here! Hurry! Go! Go! (Cole fires an energy ball at Shax, but it barely fazes him. He fires another one as Paige, freaked, takes off running up the stairs.)**

**Cole:**** Say the spell, damn it!**

**Phoebe:**** Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell. (Shax, though, manages to get off a concussive blast at Cole, which knocks him over the stairway rail. Just as Shax, in agony, turns into a ghostly wind and streaks away from the scene. Phoebe, panic- stricken, runs to the edge. Cole plummets five stories, but just before he pancakes, he recovers enough to shimmer out.) Cole! (Cole shimmers next to Phoebe, who gasps and emotionally hugs him, afraid she almost lost him.) That was too close...**

**Cole:**** It's okay, I'm all right. I just don't know about your innocent.**

**Act 3**

**[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Leo is debating with Cole, Phoebe and Prue with what they say. Piper's in the background.]**

**Leo:**** Are you sure she moved it? Are you sure that it wasn't something else?**

**Phoebe:**** Leo, she held up her hand and the blast sped back towards Shax.**

**Leo:**** It just doesn't make any sense.**

**Prue:**** Why not?**

**Leo:**** Because why would Shax want to kill a witch?**

**Prue:**** Maybe he doesn't know she's a witch.**

**Leo:**** Right, the Source sends out his personal assassin, but doesn't know who he's after? (Piper, in the background, clatters the pots that she's washing, noticeably.)**

**Prue:**** (To Leo) Is it possible that she didn't know that she was a witch?**

**Leo:**** No. Why?**

**Cole:**** Because she acted as if she didn't. She acted just as surprised as we were when she attacked.**

**Leo:**** Well that doesn't make any sense either.**

**Phoebe:**** Okay, why don't you go up and ask the Elders what does make sense so we don't go risking our lives again? (Leo looks at Piper.)**

**Leo:**** I'll be right back. (He orbs out. Phoebe covers her eyes.)**

**Cole:**** Maybe I should, uh, go to the other side and see what I can find out. (Phoebe looks at him.)**

**Phoebe:**** No.**

**Cole:**** I'll be careful. Nobody'll see me. Besides, it could be good to me to go back down, confused any bounty hunters that might be trying to track me. Don't worry. I won't disappear.**

**(Cole kisses Phoebe on the cheek and shimmers out. Piper is hunched over the sink and Phoebe moves closer to her sister.)**

**Phoebe:**** Hey, you okay?**

**Piper:**** Yeah. Sure, why not? We could have another funeral tomorrow. I mean, all the dishes are out and we pretty much know who to invite. (She holds a small white towel in her hand and faces Phoebe.)**

**Prue:**** Piper...**

**Piper:**** Just tell me one thing. Are you two insane or are you just plain stupid? We bury Dr. Griffith this morning and you go off tonight and nearly join him. What the hell is the matter with you?**

**Phoebe:**** We were trying to save an innocent.**

**Piper:**** No. You were trying to get yourself killed, which is what this family does best is get killed. (She throws the towel onto a counter in frustration and anger.) Isn't it obvious by now that our only destiny is to die? And you are making it way too easy for them, Phoebe. You are just walking right into it! (Prue and Phoebe embraces Piper.)**

**Prue****:**** We are so sorry.**

**Piper:**** I cannot handle anything right now, and I certainly cannot handle losing a sister.**

**[Scene: Hospital. Paige enters Shane's room. He sits up from his bed.]**

**Shane:**** Paige. **

**Paige:**** Hey. **

**Shane:**** What happened?**

**Paige:**** Shane, I feel so bad. I just got scared and I ran.**

**Shane:**** Of course.**

**Paige:**** Are you all right? What'd they say?**

**Shane:**** It's no big deal, just a little concussion.**

**Paige:**** Oh, no.**

**Shane:**** No, I'm gonna be fine. They wouldn't be releasing me if I wasn't, right? I'm just glad you're okay, too.**

**Paige:**** Yeah, well, physically anyway.**

**Shane:**** Did you talk to the cops yet?**

**Paige:**** No. Why?**

**Shane:**** Why? They want to find out who attacked us, that's why. I - I told them you saw him.**

**Paige:**** You did what?**

**Shane:**** Well, you did. Didn't you?**

**Paige:** **You rest up. I'll be back.** **(She kisses Shane.)**

**(Paige leaves the room.)**

**[Cut to Manor. Phoebe sits next to the fireplace. Prue walks toward her and hands her a teacup.]**

**Prue:**** Here, this should help. It's chamomile. Piper had three cups. (Piper enters and takes a seat on the floor beside Phoebe.)**

**Phoebe:**** Thanks. (She takes a sip and sets it aside.)**

**Phoebe:**** (She holds hands with Piper.) We're gonna get through this, you know. We just have to stick together. (Leo orbs into the room.) Well?**

**Leo:**** Well, they don't know anything about her, so she's definitely not a witch.**

**Prue:**** Then why can she move things, Leo?**

**Leo:**** They can't explain it. (Both Piper and Phoebe stand up.)**

**Prue:**** Then how is it possible that they don't kn... (Cole shimmers into the room.)**

**Cole:**** Whew. Sorry I took so long. I had to dodge a couple of bounty hunters.**

**Leo:**** Did you find anything out?**

**Cole:**** You have no idea what I found out. Turns out the Source knows about your (he gestures towards the sisters) situation doesn't think she's a any witch at all. (He sits on the arm.) In fact, he thinks she might be a... Charmed One. That's why he put Shax on it. He thought the Power of Three was over. Now he's worried that this girl may somehow reconstitute it.**

**Phoebe:**** No, but that's not possible. Is that possible? (Leo shrugs. Prue begins to take off.) Prue?**

**Piper: Prue?** **(The others follow her. Piper goes to the attic and goes to the book.)**

**Phoebe:**** What's going on?**

**Prue:**** I'm going to ask Grams what's going on, actually.**

**Phoebe:**** Grams?**

**Prue:**** Mm-hmm. "The Rest of your Charmed Destiny", she says. There's a reason for everything, she says. So, it's time to summon her back here and find out exactly what that reason is.**

**Phoebe:**** Okay, but what should...**

**Prue:**** "Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide!"**

**(She lets out a semi-satisfied sigh. Grams appears in a bright light.)**

**Grams:**** Prue? Why are you calling? Piper, P-Phoebe, wha-what's going on?**

**Piper:**** Grams, why does the Source think that the Charmed Ones can be reconstituted?**

**Grams:**** I do - I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Piper:**** You know what, Grams? You were a lousy liar when you were alive, and now as a ghost, you're worse.**

**Phoebe:**** If you know something, Grams, you have to tell us. We deserve to know.**

**Grams:**** I can't. I'm sworn to secrecy.**

**Prue:**** By who?**

**Patty:**** By me. (Patty appears right next to Grams in a bright light.) By me.**

**Prue:**** Mom?**

**Act 4**

**[Cut to Attic. Patty is explaining to her daughters as she paces.]**

**Patty: As you know, Prue's father was my whitelighter, Sam. I was young. He was my first whitelighter. He was cute. Afterwards I met your father. When I found out I was pregnant, I knew there was possibility the baby would be Sam. When Prue came out with blue eyes, I knew she was Sam's, but I couldn't bring myself to reveal the truth. He asked me, and I lied.**

**Penny: Patty…**

**Patty: I am, Mom. After your father and I split, I became pregnant. This time, I knew who the father was. Victor. I didn't tell Sam until the day we gave her up. We were scared that you'd be denied your powers, your birthright.**

**Piper:**** Okay, well this is way too much for me to handle. Way too much.**

**Patty:**** Nobody can blame you for being angry, sweetie.**

**Piper:**** Angry? Yeah, I'm angry. Um, I'm confused and you know what? This - this is just crazy. You cannot float in here after all these years and go, "Oh gosh, I forgot, by the way, you've got a sister." Especially not today of all days.**

**Patty:**** I know it's a lot, sweetie. More than anybody should have to deal with, but you're going to have to deal with it the best way you know how. Losing Prue as part of the Power of Three, learning about another sister... this is your, path. This is your destiny. Get angry at it, cry about it, but don't fight it. Or it'll consume you.**

**Grams:**** Come on, Patty. The rest is up to them. (Grams and Patty disappear. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Cole head downstairs.)**

**Leo:**** I can't sense where she is because she's technically not a witch yet.**

**Cole: I see if there's any information in the underworld.**

**Phoebe: Cole- (he shimmers out before she can finish)**

**Phoebe:**** All right, so all we have to go on is that church that Mom mentioned and the nun.**

**Piper:**** Okay, let's get one thing straight. I am only doing this to save her. I'm not remotely interested in reconstituting...The Charmed Ones. (Piper is cut off to find Paige waiting for them. The door is left open.)**

**Paige:**** I, the door was open. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. (Paige turns to leave but Phoebe stops her.)**

**Phoebe:**** No, no, no. No, no. We were just coming to look for you.**

**Paige:**** You were?**

**Prue:**** Yep. Come on in. Welcome. I'm Prue. And this is...**

**(Prue hooks her arm into Paige's and walks over to Piper, Phoebe and Leo.)**

**Paige:**** Piper. I know. I've been to your club. Pretty great.**

**Piper:**** Thank you. And you are?**

**Paige:**** Paige. My name is Paige.**

**Phoebe:**** Hmm. Another P. Imagine that.**

**Piper:**** It's nice to meet you. (Piper shakes Paige's hand. A bright blue shines over the girls.)**

**Paige: ****Okay. What was that?**

**Prue:**** I think that means you're supposed to be here. (The door slams open and a strong wind knocks Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige backwards. Leo is knocked down on the stairs. Shax materializes and walks closer. He is about to strike when Leo jumps on his back.)**

**Leo: Run! Get upstairs! **

**Piper:**** Leo?! (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige run upstairs. Shax throws him off his back and Leo is knocked out. Shax then looks upstairs.)**

**[Cut to attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige enter and go to the Book.]**

**Paige: ****What are we doing? What is that thing?**

**Prue:**** We'll explain later. (Piper flips through the pages of the Book.)**

**Piper:**** Okay, just say this spell out loud with us, okay?**

**Paige:**** Spells, what are you guys, witches?**

**Phoebe:**** And so are you. We hope.**

**Piper:**** Well, we're about to find out. (The strong wind breaks through the attic door and Shax materializes. The girls recite the vanquishing spell.)**

**Piper, Phoebe, Paige: ****Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell.**

**(Shax moans in pain as he explodes, vanquished.)**

**Phoebe:**** It's not enough. Shax was just the messenger. We gotta get the Source.**

**Paige:**** The Source of what?**

**Prue:**** Of all evil.**

**Paige:**** What have you guys turned me into? (Paige turns and runs out the attic and out of the manor.)**

**Piper:**** Paige?**

**Phoebe:**** Wait. (Piper and Phoebe start following.)**

**(Prue closes the Book of Shadows and stares at the Triquetra for a beat. Then she orbs out)**

**Fade to black.**

**To Be Continued**

**Starring…**

**Prue Halliwell: Shannon Doherty**

**Piper Halliwell: Holly Marie Combs**

**Phoebe Halliwell: Alyssa Milano**

**Paige Matthews: Rose Mcgowan**

**Cole Turner: Julian McMahon**

**Leo Wyatt: Brian Krause**

**Darryl Morris: Dorian Gregory**

**Guest Starring…**

**Penelope "Grams" Halliwell: Jennifer Rhodes**

**Patty Halliwell: Finola Hughes**

**Sam Wilder: Scott Jaeck**


	4. Another Wicca This Way Comes? Part 2

**Charmed: Destiny Altered**

**4x02**

**Another Wicca this way comes? Part 2**

**Act 1**

**[Scene: Underworld. The Source appears before the Oracle.]**

**The Source:**** My assassin failed. The witch is alive.**

**Oracle:**** Yes, I know.**

**The Source:**** You told me her future was short-lived. You told me-**

**Oracle:**** I told you only that it appeared to be short-lived. Seeing into the future is not always exact, especially when magical forces are at play.**

**The Source:**** The Power of Three is strong. She'll be almost untouchable now that she's reunited with her new sisters.**

**Oracle:**** Once the bond is formed, perhaps, but it has yet to, which means she's vulnerable, easily swayed. (She goes over to the Source.) 48 - little hours. The window of opportunity agreed to eons ago by both sides to protect free will. (Whispers) The great flaw in the grand design.**

**The Source:**** She hasn't chosen the other side yet?**

**Oracle:**** Well, she's young, confused, doesn't know which way to turn. You must seduce her into using her powers for evil, then she will become evil. And that's even better than killing her, which, of course you could still do. You need to get close to her, read her soul, corrupt it, and she's yours. (The Source caresses the Oracle's chin.)**

**The Source:**** And you... you need to see the future more clearly, Oracle... for your own future. (He then vanishes.)**

**[Cut to Shane's room in the hospital. Shane wakes up and stands up. The lights flicker. The Source appears before him.]**

**Shane:**** What the hell? Who are you?**

**The Source:**** For now, I am you. (The Source disappears and possesses Shane. Paige enters the room.)**

**Paige:**** Oh, my God, the most horrible thing has happened to me! I can't explain it.**

**Shane/Source:**** Shh. It's okay, honey. I'm here now. It's okay. (The possessed Shane has his eyes turn all black as he embraces Paige.)**

**[Scene: Manor. Next morning. Kitchen. Piper retrieves an ice pack from the freezer and places it gently on Leo's neck. Leo holds it against his sore neck.]**

**Piper:**** I don't understand how you can keep healing innocents, but you can't figure out a way to heal yourself.**

**Leo:**** It's kind of hard to heal myself when I'm knocked out. (Phoebe walks in.)**

**Phoebe:**** Leo, how is possible for an angel to even get knocked out? I mean, you are, after all, technically dead.**

**Leo:**** Three years together, and now you're asking these questions?**

**Phoebe:**** Well...**

**Leo:**** If it's about Paige, I swear, the Elders had no idea that she even existed, or that she was your sister.**

**Phoebe:**** Sister witch.**

**Piper: I still can't believe that Mom kept that secret from us.** **(She helps Leo with the ice pack.)**

**Piper:**** We're her daughters. She could've found a way to share that information with us. (The doorbell rings.) That better not be another long-lost relative. (She goes to answer the door. Phoebe and Leo follow. Piper greets Darryl at the door and lets him in.)**

**Darryl:**** Hi Piper.**

**Piper:**** Hi there. (Piper closes the door.)**

**Darryl: No word on Prue. I'm sorry. Are you sure you have no idea where she is.**

**Piper: We left her at the Book of Shadows, and when we came back she was gone.**

**(Cole shimmers into the manor by the stairs.)**

**Phoebe: Cole!**

**Cole: Wait. (He gets an energy ball ready and a bounty hunter appears suddenly and strikes. The bolt of blue lightning misses Cole barely and Cole kills the bounty hunter with his energy ball. Cole stands up.) Damn bounty hunters… they're like gnats.**

**Cole: On the way back, I heard gargoyles.**

**Darryl: Gargoyles? You mean like statues?**

**Cole: That's only in they're in their resting state. They come alive to ward off evil. In this case, I think they're trying to ward off the Source. I think he's surfaced.**

**Phoebe: Wait - what? He's here? Now? Where?**

**Cole: I don't know. Could be anywhere. Or anyone.**

**Leo: Probably came for Paige, but she doesn't stand a chance against him. She doesn't even know what her power is yet.**

**Phoebe: Leo, we don't stand a chance against him. Not without Prue.**

**Leo: But you might with Paige - the new Power of Three.**

**Piper: Can you sense her?**

**Leo: I don't think so. She's too new.**

**Piper: Well then we just have to start with the church Mom was talking about.**

**Phoebe: Piper…**

**Piper: What? Phoebe, I'm not crazy about it, either, but we can't just do anything about it - now. Mom wouldn't want us to... and neither does Prue.**

**[Scene: Paige's apartment. Shane/Source is staring at a bird in a cage. Bird is scared.]**

**Paige: Oscar...what's the matter, sweetheart? It's okay. I'm home. (Paige goes back to her closet and picks out a jacket. She sits down on her bed.)**

**Shane/Source: Maybe he doesn't like me.**

**Paige: Don't be ridiculous. He's always liked you.**

**Shane/Source: Well, aren't you going to tell me what happened last night? (Paige sits on the bed.)**

**Paige: No. It's nothing.**

**Shane/Source: It seemed like something to me. You were pretty scared.**

**Paige: Let's just say that when I wanted to find out who I was, I didn't want to find out I was a freak. Look, can we just talk about this later?**

**Shane/Source: Of course. Hey, I never got to thank you for taking such good care of me. (Shane/Source and Paige are about to kiss but they break apart when Paige's bird, Oscar, screeches very loudly.)**

**Paige: Oscar. Listen, I should get to work anyway. I'm in enough trouble with the boss as it is. (Paige heads for the door and Shane/Source raises a glowing red hand at Paige's direction.)**

**Shane/Source: Well, I know how badly you want to be there for that placement hearing. (Paige stops and turns around.)**

**Paige: How did you know about that?**

**Shane/Source: Well, you told me, remember? Little boy, abusive dad. You said nothing gets under your skin more than that.**

**Paige: Right. Okay. Make yourself at home. Stop by the lunch if you feel up to it.**

**Shane/Source: Count on it. (Paige leaves her apartment. Shane/Source turns to the bird, Oscar, and sets him on fire leaving a burnt corpse behind in the birdcage. Shane/Source disappears in a fiery display.)**

**[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige is talking to her uncle on the phone at her desk in her cubicle.]**

**Paige: (Into phone) So, how's Aunt Julie? Yeah? Oh. Is her hip any better? (A couple comes up to the receptionist.)**

**Jake: Jake and Carol Grisanti for Mr. Cowan.**

**Receptionist: Okay. I'll let him know you're here. (Paige is distracted by it.)**

**Paige: (Into phone) I'm sorry. Say that again? I got distracted.**

**Receptionist: He'll be with you in a few minutes. (Jake goes over to the wife.)**

**Jake: I'm gonna go wash up, all right? (He leaves.)**

**[Cut to bathroom. Jake washes his face. The lights in the bathroom flash and he turns to find Shane/Source standing there.]**

**Jake: What do you want? (The Source comes out of Shane and possesses the man, Jake.)**

**[Cut to Paige still talking on the phone.]**

**Paige: (Into phone) Hey, before you go, can I ask you a question? Do you guys still go to that church Mom and Dad used to go to? Is there still a nun called Sister Agnes there? (Pauses) Yeah, right. The one that found me. No, no, I haven't spoken to but something's come up, and I think I should. (He sees Jake/Source over by Mr. Cowan.) Uh, Uncle Dave, I gotta go. I'll call you back, okay? Yeah, I love you too. (Paige hangs up the phone and walks over to her boss.) Mr. Cowan.**

**Cowan: Hey, look Paige. I got this, okay?**

**Paige: No. But you can't let that little boy go home with that jerk.**

**Cowan: Paige, number one, you don't know for a fact he's abusing the boy. And number two, this is none of your business. You are an assistant, not a social worker.**

**Paige: That's because you're too cheap to make me one. (Mr. Cowan goes back into his own office. Jake/Source stands at the other side of the office window and gives Paige a look. Cowan closes the window blinds and Paige leans against the window.)**

**[Time lapse. Paige is pacing. Cowan comes out of his office. Paige approaches him.]**

**Paige: What's happened?**

**Cowan: Nothing's been decided. We're gonna meet again tomorrow.**

**Paige: Tomorrow? You can't let him go home with that kid?**

**Cowan: I can, and I am. Look, Paige, you weren't in there. He was very persuasive.**

**Paige: Persuasive? What about the police report? What about the counselor's recommendations?**

**Cowan: Look, Paige, I know how you feel about these cases, but we can't make a decision based on what you think. We have to base it on face, but right now we don't have enough yet. I'm sorry. (Cowan walks away. Jake/Source and his wife step out of the little office and he confronts Paige.)**

**Jake/Source: You got a problem, lady?**

**Paige: Yeah, I do. I got a problem with people who hit their kids.**

**Jake/Source: Oh.**

**Carol: Come on, Jake. Let's just go.**

**Jake/Source: Wait. Wait. Listen, I can do whatever the hell I want to... (lowers voice) and there's nothing you can do to stop me. (Paige gets her purse and turns to leave. Cowan looks at her departing.)**

**Cowan: Where do you think you're going?**

**Paige: Church. (Paige leaves.)**

**[Cut to Jake/Source entering the bathroom. He finds an old man bent over Shane's unconscious body.]**

**Old Man: Can you give me a hand? I - I - I think that he must have slipped.**

**(Jake/Source turns the old man's body into flames and is gone. The Source comes out of Jake and repossesses Shane.)**

**Act 2**

**[Cut to Paige entering a church. There is a gargoyle statue. Paige makes her way to approach a nun.]**

**Paige: Excuse me. Are you Sister Agnes?**

**Sister Agnes: Yes. And who might you be?**

**Paige: I'm Paige. Paige Matthews.**

**Sister Agnes: No.**

**Paige: You might not remember me. I probably changed a little bit since you last saw me on August 2nd 1977. Does that ring any bells?**

**Sister Agnes: Oh, dear Lord.**

**[Time lapse. Paige and Sister Agnes are in a little office. Sister Agnes retrieves a box from a trunk.]**

**Sister Agnes: I was just about your age, when they came. (She puts the box on the table.)**

**Paige: They? My mother and my father?**

**Sister Agnes: Well, your mother. The man wasn't your father. They came in a swirl of bright white lights just like, angels.**

**Paige: White lights. What do you mean?**

**Sister Agnes: Well, that's how they appeared, with you in their arms! I was stunned. I - I didn't know what to think. They said that you were in great danger, that they had no other choice but to give you up, to protect you.**

**Paige: Danger? What kind of danger?**

**Sister Agnes: Well, they didn't say. But I could tell from your mother's pain that it must be very real. She asked me to find you a good home, a safe home, and to keep their secret… until you came looking.**

**Paige: But how could they know?**

**Sister Agnes: Because you come from her, my dear. As wonderful and precious as your adoptive parents were to you, you still come from magical beings. (She reaches into the chest and pulls out a blanket with a P on it.) She asked me to save this for you for this day. It's what they bundled you up in. Your mother had only one request - that your name began with a P. (Someone knocks on the office door and Piper and Phoebe enters.) Yes, may I help…**

**Piper: Hi. (She freezes Sister Agnes.) Hey, what's up? We need to get you out of here.**

**Paige: What did you do to her?**

**Phoebe: Oh, she just froze her. She'll be fine.**

**Piper: Yeah. Lucky I didn't blow her up. My powers have been a little off lately.**

**Phoebe: Piper. (Phoebe points at the blanket Paige is holding.)**

**Piper: Is that our blanket? (Piper tries to touch it, but Paige pulls it away.)**

**Paige: No! That's mine! Leave me alone! (She turns to leave.)**

**Piper: All right! Gee. (Piper and Phoebe follow Paige.)**

**Phoebe: Paige. Paige. Paige.**

**Piper: Stop or I'll freeze! (Paige stops and turns. Phoebe and Piper stop as well.)**

**Phoebe: (To Piper) She's a witch. You can't freeze her.**

**Piper: (To Phoebe) She doesn't know that.**

**Paige: Will you please just leave me alone? (Paige continues to walk towards the main exit.)**

**Phoebe: Look, we know what you're going through. We went through the same thing when we first found out we were witches, too.**

**Piper: Look. You just gotta trust us. Somebody very, very bad is after you. (Paige stops and turns around.)**

**Paige: Trust you? You just froze a nun? How do I know you're not the bad ones?**

**Piper: Well if we are, then you are, sister.**

**Phoebe: Piper. (Paige turns to leave.)**

**Piper: What? Fine. Then you try.**

**Phoebe: (To Paige) You have a magical power, you know. (Paige stops and turns. Phoebe and Piper come closer to Paige to talk.) Mmm. At least, if you're really a Charmed One, you do. And the sooner you learn it, the sooner you'll be able to protect yourself.**

**Paige: I have a power?**

**Piper: According to the prophecy, the third sister has the power to move things with her mind. Like Prue could.**

**Paige: How does it work?**

**Phoebe: You concentrate on an object like that candle right there. (She points at the candle a few feet away.) And then you just wave your arm at it.**

**(Phoebe demonstrates and waves her arm. Paige tries it, but nothing happens. She looks to Piper and Phoebe. Phoebe squints.)**

**Phoebe: Your probably too weak.**

**Paige: Excuse me?**

**Phoebe: You can't even move a candle. How can you ever be a Charmed One?**

**Piper Phoebe- (her eyes widen as she catches on.) Oh, you're right. How could we've ever thought you were are sister?**

**Paige (angrily): Stop!**

**(Suddenly, the candle rises and speeds towards Phoebe and Piper. Piper throws up her hands and the candle freezes. Phoebe grabs it out of the air.)**

**Phoebe: At first, Prue could only move things when she was angry, remember? (Phoebe blows out the candle and sets it aside.)**

**[Cut to outside. Jack/Source appears in a ball of fire and walks toward the church.]**

**Shane/Source: She better be here, Oracle. I'm running out of time.**

**Oracle: (as a voice) She is. Don't worry.**

**(Shane/Source stops and spots the gargoyle. The gargoyle screeches and Shane/Source drops to the ground covering his ears screaming in pain.)**

**Shane/Source: No!**

**[Cut to inside. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige hear the noise.]**

**Paige: What is that?**

**Phoebe: I don't know.**

**[Cut to outside. Shane/Source's hand glows read and the doors open.]**

**Shane/Source: Paige.**

**Paige: Shane? (She rushes to help him.) What's the matter? My god, what happened?**

**Shane/Source: I don't know. Someone's after me. (She helps him up.)**

**Phoebe: Paige! (Piper and Phoebe run after Paige.) **

**Paige: Come on. Let's get out of here.**

**Phoebe: Paige! Come back! (Shane/Source turns and fires a red bolt at Piper and Phoebe. Piper and Phoebe scream and go flying backwards, sliding their way to the inside of the front of the church.) Whoo!**

**Piper: What the hell was that?**

**Sister Agnes: Good question.**

**[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper and Phoebe are sitting on the couch. Cole and Leo are pacing in front of them with their arms folded.]**

**Leo: So the Source was there, at the church?**

**Phoebe: Well, the gargoyles weren't exactly whistling Dixie, Leo.**

**Piper: Plus, something pretty powerful knocked us on our asses. (Cole sits down.)**

**Cole: But if he was there, why didn't he try to kill Paige?**

**Phoebe: Maybe he didn't want to go up against the Charmed Ones.**

**Cole: No, that doesn't make sense. He knows that Paige is new to her powers. If ever there was a time to attack…**

**Leo: Wait a minute. What if he's not trying to kill her anymore? What if he's trying to lure her to his side?**

**Phoebe: Translation please?**

**Cole: The mythological window.**

**Leo: There's a window of opportunity, an opening.**

**Cole: 48 hours.**

**Leo: Right, 48 hours where a nascent witch who hasn't chosen to use her powers for good or evil yet can be swayed either way. (He sits down.)**

**Phoebe: Wait, so all he has to do is cast a spell on her?**

**Cole: No, he can't. It has to be her choice, but he can tempt her, entice her. If he gets her to use her powers for evil…**

**Leo: She becomes evil forever. (Phoebe sighs.)**

**Piper: Who makes up these cockamamie rules? (Cole looks down and Leo looks up.) Oh, never mind…**

**Phoebe: Okay, so we have less than 24 hours to get to Paige and no idea how to find her.**

**Piper: But I bet the Source does.**

**Phoebe: We need Prue.**

**[Scene: Paige's apartment. Paige is sitting on the couch with a blanket. Shane/Source brings her a glass of water and sits down next to her.] **

**Shane/Source: Here.**

**Paige: Thanks. (She takes a sip of her water.) I'm so sorry to involve you in all of this.**

**Shane/Source: All of what? Paige… (Paige puts down her glass.) What's going on?**

**Paige: I don't know. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do.**

**Shane/Source: Hey, you don't have to know. You're safe here… with me. (They kiss.) (In Paige's head) I'll take care of you.**

**Act 3**

**[Scene: Manor. Attic. Cole is looking at Cortez, who's leaning against his car parked outside the Manor. Phoebe, Piper, and Leo are at the Book of Shadows.]**

**Cole: Are you sure you don't want me to turn Belthazor loose on Cortez just for a minute or two?**

**Leo: No. He doesn't have anything on the girls yet. Besides, now is no time to be blurring the line between good and evil.**

**(Phoebe closes the book.)**

**Phoebe: This is useless. (She clears her throat.) We're never gonna find Paige without a little help. (The book orbs open. It stops on one page.) At least, we know Prue's still with us. Okay, an enchantment spell. Wait. How is this gonna help find her?**

**Piper: Well, maybe it's not to find Paige. Maybe it's so we can ID the source. See the last line? It's, "So she can reveal the evil within." **

**Phoebe: But that'll only help if we can find him?**

**Leo: Maybe we can, or at least, maybe you can. (He looks at Cole.)**

**Phoebe: What does he mean? (Cole walks toward them. He clears his throat.)**

**Cole: Demons can sense the Source's aura. It's how he reminds us of his power, his reach. Maybe if I focus on it…**

**Phoebe: Then he'll know you're doing it. And he'll find you.**

**Cole: Not if I was careful. It's your only chance at saving your sister. (He goes back to the window.)**

**Piper: Okay. So we need something to enchant. **

**Phoebe: Right, um… (Everyone looks around. Phoebe spots something.) Oh! (She goes over to a shelf and finds a pair of pink kiddy sunglasses.) How about these?**

**Piper: Oh Phoebe.**

**Phoebe: What? They're perfect.**

**Piper: Oh great. (They both hold either side of the sunglasses.)**

**Piper/Phoebe: "Magic forces far and wide, Enchant these so those can't hide, Allow this witch to use therein, So she can reveal the evil within."**

**(The glasses lenses' glow.)**

**Phoebe: Hmm.**

**Piper: Okay. Better test 'em. (Phoebe puts the glasses on. She giggles a little as she looks at Leo.)**

**Leo: Well?**

**Phoebe: Nothing. You look the same.**

**Cole: How 'bout me? (Phoebe looks at him and lets out a little scream.) What? (Through the glasses, Phoebe sees Cole as Belthazor as he walks toward the girls.) What do I look like? **

**Phoebe: You look like hell. (She takes off the glasses.) Enchanting. (Cole smiles. Phoebe looks up.) Thanks for the magical assist Prue. **

**[Scene: Paige's apartment. Bathroom. She comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her and goes to the medicine cabinet. She hears Shane/Source voice. She stares in the mirror.]**

**Shane/Source: You know who you are now Paige. This is (his voice goes demonic) where your destiny lies. It lies not with your sister witches. (He appears behind her.) It's for no one but you. This is what you've been searching for your whole life. This is why you have the power. (He makes an image of Jake/Source appear in the mirror.)**

**Jake/Source: You can't stop me. **

**Shane/Source: Use your power for your desires, to seek your own revenge. (The image disappears.) Use your power. Crush his heart. Crush his life. (He disappears. Paige holds up her hand and the glass from the mirror disappears.)**

**[Scene: South Bay Social Services. Jake and Carol (his wife) storm out of an office. Mr. Cowan storms off in a different direction. Paige gets up and follows Jake and Carol as Shane/Source looks on.]**

**[Cut to outside. Jake and Carol go towards their car. Paige holds out her hand.** **Jake clutches his heart in pain.]**

**Carol: Jake, what is it? (He falls to the ground as he doubles over.) No!**

**[Cut to other side of parking lot. Piper pulls up in her jeep with Phoebe, Cole, and Leo in it. They all get out and look around.]**

**Phoebe: I don't see Paige anywhere.**

**Piper: Are you sure this is the right place, Cole?**

**Cole: The Source is here. I can sense him.**

**Leo: Wait. There she is. (Phoebe puts on the sunglasses and sees a black aura around Paige.)**

**Piper: What is she doing?**

**Phoebe: I don't know, but she's got a black aura around her.**

**Leo: The Source?**

**Cole: No. It can't be. If Phoebe saw my demonic self, then she'd see his too.**

**Phoebe: Yeah. Well, whatever it is, it's not good. Come on. (They go towards Paige as a small crowd gathers around Jake.)**

**Carol: Jake! Jake! No.**

**Phoebe: Paige? Paige? It's me, Phoebe. And Piper.**

**Paige: He's evil. He's hurting his child.**

**Carol: Oh God! Honey.**

**Phoebe: No. You're being seduced into doing this.**

**Carol: No! No Jake!**

**Piper: All right. You know what? Hi. (She pushes Paige's hand down.) Leo, take her. Go home. Go, go, go, go. (Leo orbs out with Paige. Jake's pain lessens.)**

**Cole: Let's get out of here. (They walk away.)**

**Carol: Are you sure you'll all right? (Jake stands up.) Maybe you'd better lay back down.**

**Jake: I'm not covering for you anymore Carol. You keep your hands off our son. (He walks off.)**

**[Cut to Piper's jeep. Piper and Phoebe are in there.]**

**Cole: You two go ahead. I'm going to stay behind. Make sure the Source doesn't follow you.**

**(He and Phoebe kiss. They then drive off. Shane/Source comes out of the building. He runs up behind Cole, but disappears in a burst of fire before Cole turns around. Cole then shimmers away. He then shimmers near Shane/Source and walks up behind him. He turns around and stabs Cole in the stomach. Cole falls down on his knees.)**

**Shane/Source: Don't die too quickly, traitor. (He holds his hand beside Cole's ear, emerging a yellow-orange light from it.) I want your beloved witch to see your last breath. (He puts his hand on his chin.) To feel the heartache of loss, again. (He begins to walk away.) Oracle, find Paige… one last time. (He disappears in a burst of fire.)**

**Act 4**

**[Scene: Manor. Piper and Phoebe come in. Phoebe takes off her coat.]**

**Piper: Leo, where's…(As they enter a hall, a knife is thrown, nearly missing Piper and Phobe. Phoebe and Piper let out a small scream.)**

**Leo: I'm having a hard time convincing her that she is not evil!**

**Piper: I see that. **

**(Paige telekinetically throws a lamp toward Piper and Phoebe, who duck after they scream. It smashes against the wall.)**

**Phoebe: Bright side - at least she's getting the hang of her new power.**

**Piper: That was Mom's crystal! (She tackles Paige to the ground. Phoebe joins her in holding her down.)**

**Phoebe: Okay. Relax. Relax. (Leo takes Piper's place in holding Paige down as Piper gets up.) All right. Now what?**

**Piper: We just better hope there's some Wiccan exorcism in the Book of Shadows cause… yeah. (She goes to the stairs, but stops when the lights flicker off and on. Shane/Source appears by the corner of the stairs.) Who are you? (His eyes turn all black and he telekinetically throws Piper through the stairs banister.)**

**Leo: Piper!**

**Phoebe: Piper! (Shane/Source throws an energy ball at her, but she levitates to avoid it. She goes to kick Shane/Source and he disappears, making her crash into the Grandfather clock. He appears by the couch. Piper uses his power to blow him up. Paige stands up and Leo helps Piper up. Shane/Source reassembles. Phoebe grabs the glasses and puts them on. She sees the Source.) Oh, Piper! That's the… that's the… (She takes off the glasses and goes to Piper.) Loo…loo… loo… look! (Piper pushes her hand away.)**

**Piper: I know who that is. **

**Shane/Source: Your powers are strong, but will they be enough without the Power of Three.**

**Paige: Shane, what's going on?**

**Shane/Source: (In Shane's voice) It's okay. I'm here now.**

**Paige: Stay away from me.**

**Leo: She still has free will. You can't force her to choose.**

**Shane/Source: Oh, but she's already chosen, haven't you? Come with me. You'll be safe forever. I promise.**

**Piper: Don't listen to him. He's lying.**

**Shane/Source: They only want you for your power. You don't have to share it. It's yours. (He turns into Mr. Cowan.) You've already seen what you can do with it. You do what nobody else can do. (He turns into Carol.) You nearly saved my son from his father. From all the pain and suffering he's put him through. (He turns into the little boy.) Please help me. Don't let him hurt me anymore. You're my only hope. (Paige takes his hand and starts to go with him.)**

**Phoebe: No! (The boy/Source races his hand, suspending Phoebe in mid-air and shocking her with electricity.) Help me!**

**(Paige pushes Boy/Source down and Phoebe falls down. Piper, Leo, and Paige go over to her to help her up. The clock chimes in the background.)**

**Piper: Phoebe? Okay. Come on. Come on. (The boy disappears and the Source reposes Shane, who stands up.) I guess blood's a little thicker than evil. (The Source/Shane looks at the clock and goes out of Shane, who falls to the ground, to reveal his true self.)**

**Source: I've broken the Charmed circle before. I'll do it again. Besides, it wasn't a complete loss. Thanks to Belthazor.**

**Phoebe: What did you do to him?**

**(The Source laughs and flames out)**

**Phoebe: We have to go find Cole.**

**[Scene: Near South Bay Social Services. Cole is lying on the ground, nearly dead.]**

**Phoebe: Cole! (She spots him and runs over to him. She kneels down beside him.) Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. (She puts his head in his lap. Piper freezes Cole.)**

**Piper: Heal him.**

**Leo: You know that it's against the rules.**

**Phoebe: Leo, screw the rules. The Elders owe us.**

**Leo: Even if I could, I could only heal his human half and that… wouldn't be enough power to save him. (Leo kneels down too.)**

**Phoebe: Prue? Prue? I know you can here me. Cole's in trouble only you can help. Please Prue we need you.**

**(Prue orbs in and sees Cole. She goes to Leo)**

**Prue: What do I do?**

**Leo: Take my hand. (Prue kneels down beside him and does so.) Hold your other hand over his wound.**

**(Prue and Leo heal Cole. He unfreezes and gasps for air. Phoebe hugs him, happy he's alive.)**

**Paige: That was good, right? (Piper helps Prue stand up as Leo stands up too.)**

**Piper: That was very good. Let's just hope it wasn't all for nothing.**

**[Scene: P3. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Cole are sitting there. A waitress, Megan, brings Cole and Leo their drinks.] **

**Cole: Oh good, thank you.**

**Leo: Thanks, too. (She leaves.) Feels good be here again.**

**Cole: Feels good to be anywhere again. (He chuckles.)**

**Phoebe: I will drink to that. (They clink their drinks.) Don't ever scare me like that again. **

**Cole: Promise. (Phoebe smiles as she takes a drink.)**

**Leo: You okay?**

**Piper: I'm not sure.**

**Leo: Prue?**

**Piper: Yeah. Shee barely got through the funeral and then everything started to go crazy and She hasn't had a chance to mourn yet. And that's just not right.**

**Phoebe: I think we'll have the rest of our lives for that.**

**Piper: I'm still not sure about continuing on with this destiny thing. I need sometime to think about it. I hope you're okay with that.**

**Phoebe: Absolutely.**

**Piper: And I hope you're okay with it too.**

**Leo: They may not be, but I am. (He takes her hand. Paige walks up.) **

**Paige: So does this mean I get free drinks now? (Phoebe chuckles a little.) Oh, I didn't mean it like that. It's not that I really drink or… Okay. I'm just gonna go. (She begins to leave, but Leo stands up and stops her.)**

**Leo: No, Paige. You belong here, remember?**

**Paige: You sure? I don't want to intrude.**

**Phoebe: Mmm. Come on. Come sit right here. (Cole goes over to stand next to Leo as Paige sits down next to Phoebe.)**

**Cole: Okay, so, uh, maybe Leo and I should go uh… pretend like we got something better to do.**

**Piper: Good idea.**

**Cole: Yeah. (He and Leo leave.)**

**Paige: I won't stay long. I just wanted to, uh, come by and thank you.**

**Phoebe: For what?**

**Paige: For what? You mean, beside from saving my life. (She chuckles.) I feel like I should bake you a cake or something.**

**Piper: Do you cook?**

**Paige: No, no. Not really.**

**Phoebe: So how's Shane?**

**Paige: He's okay, I guess, except I'm not to sure he wants to see me anymore.**

**Phoebe: Oh, I'm sorry.**

**Paige: No. Can't say I blame him. You know? He doesn't know exactly what happened to him, but he knows its something bad and he knows it's somehow connected to me.**

**Piper: Yeah, well, you're not truly one of us until you've dated a demon, so, welcome to the club.**

**Phoebe: Can I ask you a question?**

**Paige: Hm-mmm.**

**Phoebe: Why did you come to Dr. Griffith's funeral? I mean, you never even met him, right?**

**Paige: No. I never did. I don't want this to be taken the wrong way, but... I just feel like a part of me failed him, like I was supposed to save him, I just felt he was an… Innocet, I guess... I guess it was just a part of me trying to find out who I was. (Piper and Phoebe look at each other.)**

**Piper: Come on. There's something we need to show you.**

**Paige: Show me what?**

**Phoebe: What good magic can do. (They get up and leave.)**

**(Scene: Halliwell Attic. Piper, Phoebe and Paige enter. As they do, five candles orb in a circle on the floor.)**

**Piper (smiling): Prue.**

**Piper/Phoebe: "Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide." (Patty appears in a bright light.)**

**Phoebe: There's someone here we thought you should meet. (Patty looks at Paige.)**

**Patty: Paige.**

**Paige: Mom?**

**(Patty steps outside the circle and becomes real. She hugs Paige, who smiles after the hug.)**

**Patty: Welcome home. (She hugs her again as Piper and Phoebe watch on the tender moment.)**

**End**

**Starring…**

**Prue Halliwell: Shannon Doherty**

**Piper Halliwell: Holly Marie Combs**

**Phoebe Halliwell: Alyssa Milano**

**Paige Matthews: Rose Mcgowan**

**Leo Wyatt: Brian Krause**

**Cole Turner: Julian McMahon**

**Darryl Morris: Dorian Gregory**


	5. Note From Author 2

Hey sorry I haven't been writing any stories I've been on punish ment but im back with a whole new plot wait and see…


	6. Note from Author 3

Hey just got a laptop so I promise up dates will come soon but I need your help…plz in the review suggest a storyline and in will pick the est one thanx


	7. 4x03 teaser

**So just to let you guys know im serious abt this fanfic heres the teaser to the next episode hope you en joy **

**Charmed: Destiny Altered**

**4x03**

**Have We Met?**

**Teaser**

**[Scene: A cave in the Amazon: Prue paces as an old woman, The Crone stirs a cauldron]**

**Prue: how long until the potions done?**

**Crone: It will be done soon enough. (tilts her head.) Hmmmn**

**Prue: what?**

**Crone: You are an intriguing creature.**

**Prue: What do you mean?**

**Crone: You've been a Charmed One for three years only to be a replaced by a stranger. A stranger who's claim to the charmed legacy is stronger than yours. Many people would be out for blood. Yet here you are seeking understanding not vengeance.**

**[Prue pauses to think.]**

**Prue: Paige is a Charmed one, more importantly she's my sister. I just need to know if this is right. If this is meant to be. (She smiles bitterly) besides, whitelighters are pacifists.**

**Crone: But witches are not. Especially warren witches.**

**(Prue doesn't respond. The potion emits a puff of smoke. The Crone grabs a wooden cup and ladles some potion into it. As she hands Prue the cup, her eyes become pure white.)**

**Crone: Mark my words, Prudence Halliwell. You believe your charmed destiny is over… it has just begun…**

**(Prue stares then takes the cup and downs the potion. She disappears in twinkling lights. Pan over to the surface of the potion where we can see Paige disappearing in twinkling lights)**

**Fade to black.**


End file.
